Her Dark Desires
by xXxKitsunexXxForbidden xXx
Summary: Shivers ran down her spine as gentle figures slid up and down her bare arms. he swept her silky tresses aside revealing the smooth planes of the neck. Lucy was lost, just a simple touch of his hands stole her breath away.he made her feel things she had only ever read in books.his touches didn't mean as much to him as they did e knew that and yet she still craved his touch.
1. dreams or reality

**HAI :3 Im sorry for all the spelling mistakes so im fixing them now lol ...hehehe im a lil new so forgive me if these arent so good. by the way i DO NOT OWN fairy tail T.T i wish i do lol.**

Shivers ran down her spine as gentle figures slid up and down her bare arms. he swept her silky tresses aside revealing the smooth planes of her neck. Lucy was lost, just a simple touch of his hands stole her breath made her feel things she had only ever read in books, his touches didn't mean as much to him as they did to her and she knew that and yet she still craved his touch. time after time she continued to succumbed to this deadly sin. He was the root of her dark hidden desires. every night thoughts of him would flood her mind, he was her nakama and yet she still had these feeling for him. Feeings that she shouldnt be having, she should not feel this way for someone so dear to her. Lucy didn't want to admit it but she had fallen for him hard, and he'll never even know.

Lucy grumbled slightly as natsu carried her to the train station.

' damn it natsu why do you have to do this to me, don't you know this just makes every thing worse? its hard enough to hide my feelings for you and yet you just...gah!'  
" i can walk you know that right natsu?" Lucy questioned forcing the words out through clenched teeth. her chest felt heavy and her heart pounded hard against her bruised ribs.  
her body ached all over, her ribs were bruised and probably cracked, her face was bloodied and the tips of her hair were slightly singed. Natsu's head craned down to see her his brows furrowed slightly

" you're kidding right Luce? you just got the shit beat outta you and now you really think im just gonna sit back and let you walk. have you seen your self ?your a bloody mess!" he sneered, his eyes hard and focased. his grip on her body tightening slightly. " you're my nakama Lucy, your hurt cause i failed to protect you. your my responsibility."he sighed, he shook his head looking back towards his destiation. lucy just nodded her head dropping the conversation. ' natsu...' while Lucy was lost in thought he carried her on to the train setting her down in the seats across from him. natsu laid down in the seat in hopes to fall asleep before the train left the station and his motion sickness kicked in. ' Luce.. im sorry i should've gotten there sooner.'his thoughts trailing towards Lucy. guilt washed through him. ' i failed to protect her... i cant believe i let that happen lucy 's so weak im supposed to pro-Wait what ? weak? Luce wasn't weak. what am i thinking ?god.' The train lurched forward, heading of towards mangolia. natsu stomach churned and twisted, his face paleing and taking on a rather green complexion. Meanwhile...

( **Lucy's POV**)

(_lucy's dream)  
_his hands ran down my back, burning me to the touch. i arched my body into him, aching to feel more of him. His hot breath fanned against my neck. i ran my hands over his shoulders and venturing down the smooth hard planes of his arms. feeling his muscles rippling beneath my figures it was like touching a rock with satin laid over it. his lips brushed against the hollow of my throat his tongue slipping past them to lick at my skin. my hands made their way to his hair threading my figures through his pink locks.i pressed flush against his body, feeling every inch of his smooth hard well defined muscled body. His body radiated heat everywhere burning my body. My breath came in short ragged breaths. " Natsuu..." i rasped out softly as i ran my leg up his thigh hooking my leg around his hip in an attempt to be closer to him. He grabbed her thigh and hiked it up higher grinding his hips roughly against mine. my head lolled back in extacy as i ground mine into his even harder wanting- no needing to be closer to him. Natsu's figures found their way to my butt hoisting my body upwards, i wrapped my other leg around his waist locking my ankles together. i tugged his head towards mine crushing my lips over tongue licking my bottom lip asking for access i parted my lips slightly granting him access to my mouth. our tongues quickly fighting for dominance. He gripped my hips possessively slamming me against the wall. his mouth pulled away from mine. his hot breath fanning against my face "luce.." i waited in anticipation ." i lo-WHAM! Lucy's's head slammed into the ground. she lifted her head up taking in her surroundings grouning slightly. she turned to see natsu hanging out the trains window face green with sickness. she let her head drop back down to the floor laying there in defeat. ' you know i seriously prefer my dreams over my reality sometimes...'


	2. super psycho love

**(Lucy's POV)**

my ribs have been healing well, still hurt like a bitch though. I can't go to the guild because Mira says i need to rest. but i feel fine pretty sore in some places but that's it. 'I'm soooooo bored there's nothing to do... Natsu's on a mission with happy and lisanna. Erza's on a date with Jella and levy is out on a mission with team shadow gear and gajeel. well... i guess i could clean up a bit.'

Lucy puts on one of her favorite CD's. she swayed slightly as she listened to the music beat. gradually she started singing along.  
_  
_

'Something lately drives me crazy  
Has to do with how you make me  
Struggle to get your attention  
Calling you brings aprehension  
Texts from you and sex from you  
Are things that are not so uncommon  
Flirt with you you're all about it  
Tell me why I feel unwanted?

'_ Natsu...im always trying so hard to get you to notice me. to really look at me not as your nakama but as a woman. natsu...why don't you want me?' **Lucy walked in the kitchen and turned on the sink, filling it half way full of hot water before setting the dirty dishes in side.****  
**_

Damn, if you didn't want me back  
Why'd you have to act like that?  
It's confusing to the core  
'Cause I know you want it  
Oh, and if you don't wanna be  
Something substantial with me  
Then why do you give me more?  
Babe I know you want it

' _you give of so many confusing signals natsu that i get my hopes up just that they can get crushed. im tired of trying for something that'll never happen.' **She scrubbed rigorasly at the dishes inthe sink the hot water burning her hands, changing her smooth pale skin to an ugly irritated red.**_

Say that you want me every day  
That you want me every way  
That you need me  
Got me trippin' super psycho love  
Aim, pull the trigger  
Feel the pain getting bigger  
Go insane from the bitter feeling  
Trippin' super psycho love

'_i've been in love with you since the day we met natsu. i keep my feelings hidden but when i see you so happy with lisanna the jealousy practically drives me insane.'**Lucy dried off the dishes quickly, feelings of anger and sadness building up in her chest at the thoughts running through her mind.**_

Pull me off to darkened corners  
Where all other eyes avoid us  
Tell me how I mesmerize you  
I love you and despise you  
Back to the crowd where you ignore me  
Bedroom eyes to those before me  
How am I supposed to handle  
Lit the fuse and missed the candle

Damn, if you wanna let me go  
Baby please just let me know  
You're not gonna get away with leading me on

Say that you want me every day  
That you want me every way  
That you need me  
Got me trippin' super psycho love  
Aim, pull the trigger  
Feel the pain getting bigger  
Go insane from the bitter feeling  
Trippin' super psycho love

Say you want me  
Say you need me  
Tear my heart out slow  
And bleed me

You want me  
You need me  
You're gonna be with me

I know you want me too  
I think you want me too  
Please say you want me too  
Because you're going to

Say that you want me every day  
That you want me every way  
That you need me  
Got me trippin' super psycho love  
Aim, pull the trigger  
Feel the pain getting bigger  
Go insane from the bitter feeling  
Trippin' super psycho love'

Lucy spun on her heel slightly closing the cab-nit doors after putting away the drained the water from the sink before turning towards he bedroom door dragging her feet as she moved sluggishly towards it.' hes not even here and yet i cant get him out of my head.'she slumped down on the bed,

head hanging low with her face in her hands 'god everything hurts. not just my body but my heart. i've tried to rid myself of these feelings, to forget them. wanting something you cant have so badly that your heart slowly breaks and you start sinking into a depression so badly that you dont even know how to dig your self out?yeah. that feeling.i hate it... i feel it every day. it hasn't gotten better or gone away. it stays taking root deep with in my soul.i feel like i'm trapped inside my head , stuck in a cage that i cant see, unable to take action. frozen in an never ending state of i be able to ever break free? will i have to sit in here and watch him fall in love with someone else? will he ever look at me? questions like these constantly run through my mind, but not the answers to them, i have to find those out the hard way.'  
sobs began to wrack her body shaking her to the very core as she cried out all her sorrows and fears. Her tears continued to flow and flow untill they finally ran dry. leaving her nose all stuffy and red, her her swollen and blood shot. Lucy curled up into a ball in the middle of her bed. Her crying leaving her empty and exhausted. to tired to even move Lucy began to slowly drift to sleep darkness consuming her mind bringing her peace and quiet. a serene feeling that Lucy hadn't felt in what seemed like an eternity.

**Thats the end of chapter two. sorry for it being so short. Christmas being tomorrow and all ive got house to clean im sorry if i made and spelling mistakes or left any words out i tend to do that allot hehehehehehe  
**- kitsune~^_^


	3. morning surprise

**_ HAi~ lol sorry for the last two chapters being so short. ill try and make this one a bit longer i promise lol please review and let me know what you guys think of it like it, love it, hate it just lemme know :D lol im not a great writer so i love it when people tell me what i need to fix or what i should add. makes me better at writing :) anywayyyyyy enjoy the chapter i hope you all like it  
oh and by the way i DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL ...i wish i did tho T.T -sniff_ sniff-  
**

* * *

_ ~Lucy's__ POV~_

hmm...warm...i reached out blindly searching for the heat. My hand came in contact with something hard and soft and incredibly warm. Without thinking of what it could possibly be i wrapped my arms around the source of heat pulling it closer to my body. hmmm i hummed in delight at the soothing feeling. Man this body pillow literally radiates heat. its so comfy-Wait... wait...wait...hold up...i..i don't have a body pillow.  
my eyes flew open. i looked around me taking everything in...then something soft tickled the base of my throat.

i looked down to see pink tufts of hair sticking out in every direction from under the comforter. Pulling the comforter back slowly... i gasped and dropped the comforter.  
Natsu's face was buried between my breasts, his arms were wrapped to tightly around my waist i could hardly breath, and one of his legs was wedged between mine ,pressed flush against my core.

OK...OK...OK...OK...OK..WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO!?

calm down...deep breaths Lucy...breath in and let it out. i can do this. i took a deep breath through my nose and let it out. i reached down under the covers and grabbed hold of his hand. I slowly began prying his fingers from me. i started to push his arms away wiggling out of his i had finally freed my self from his death grip i tried to sneak out of the bed, but before i could get two steps away from the bed something gripped my wrist tightly and jerked me backwards.i landed on something hard but before i even got a chance to register was happening i was moved and pinned to the bed.i blinked my eyes repeatedly, my blurred vision began to clear up.i stared up at natsu, his eyes were hooded and his teeth were bared.

"**Where do you think your going?hmm"** he growled, leaning down closer to me.'_his voice is deeper that usual...'i looked up into his_ eyes...they were gold and not there usual coal grey.  
"N-natsu?"my voice shook as i tried to shrink back away from him, had this happened a little differently i would have loved it but not now ...now i was slightly frightened of him.  
"**are you scared ? do i frighten you ? i thought you loved me lucyyyy~" **He laughed darkly ,leaning down closer to my face , i cringed away turning my head away from him tears burning the back of my eyes, his hot breath fanned against my face "P-please stop. why are you doing this Natsu ? your scaring me." my throat felt tight.i wanted to cry i wanted to scream and cry. why was natsu doing this to me? hes always been so sweet and loving and now he.. he was being so cruel and cold. i struggled against his grasp turning and twisting my grip on my wrists tightening and i winced in pain, he forced my legs apart settling his hips against mine harshly.  
"** tsk tsk i thought you'd be a bit more submissive Lucy. But i rather like you feisty.** **Makes it all the more fun dontcha think ?"** he grinned devilishly down a me. he leaned in closer brushing his lips against mine slightly before dragging his lips against my jaw line and dipping dow into the curve of my neck licking it slowing. his sharp canine like teeth nipped dangerously at my throat.  
"stop it. Natsu tell me why your doing this . is this some kind of sick joke?! 'cause if it is imma kick your ass Natsu Dragneel!" i shouted furiously why would he do something like this ? Its so unlike him. i jerked and twisted, kicked and squirmed , but nothing worked.  
"** stop moving your making this more difficult than what it should be. "**He ground out through gritted teeth as he grind-ed his hips into mine his arousal throbbing for attention. Oh no he was gonna rape me ?! shit. " Fuck you." i slammed my head into his, the moment his grip loosened i was out from under him and headed straight towards the bathroom door.i slammed the door behind me and locked it.i let out he breath i was holding as i slowly slid down the door.' _why the hell was natsu acting this way? im not gonna lie i was scared at his sudden personality change...but i kinda liked it' _i felt my face grow hot at the heart was racing inside of my chest.i needed to calm down.

* * *

**~Natsu's POV~**

My head was throbbing in pain. i rolled over and stifled a groan.  
why did my head hurt? i shrugged my shoulders and snuggled into the blanket the sweet scent of vanilla was every were invading my senses. Luce... i smell Luce'  
i lifted my head up to look for her but she was no where to be found i sat up in her bed , the blankets falling of my body pooling at my waist. i felt my body become uncomfortably stiff. i looked down and groaned. i was rock hard. shit i hope Lucy wasn't around to see this. She'd probably Lucy kick me . i shuddered at the thought  
man i love Luce and all but when shes mad she can be just as scary as erza. And if she ever saw me with a hard on in HER bed she'd be furious witch reminds me i need to get rid of this i grabbed my vest and scarf . i held the scarf in front of my erection in attempts to hide it. i failed miserably, i made my way to Lucy's bathroom i went to turn the handle but it was locked ? huh ? i knocked on the door a couple of times.  
the bathroom door swung open to reveal Lucy clad in only her under war and tank top from earlier that night when he had found her a sobbing mess curled up in a ball passed out. My cheeks began to heat up as i suddenly remember my raging hard on.  
" oh um hi Luce i didn't know you were up he he he." i scratched the back of my head nervously . i glanced at her through my bangs that hung around my face. i blew up at them in hopes to move them out of my eyes. looking back at Lucy i noticed her eyes had widened slightly. "you mean you don't remember?" remember? remember what ? i gave her a confused look "What ?" she blinked a few times her eye brows furrowing slightly as if contemplating something. she sighed and grabbed my hand dragging me back into her there does the idea of getting rid of my boner.(sweat drop)  
she sat down on the bed criss cross apple sauce style and patted the spot next to her.i sat down and waited as she began to explain what had happened earlier this morning,why me head was hurting my i was hard and why she had locked her self in the bathroom she told me everything.  
i couldn't help the guilt that washed over me. I've caused so much trouble for Lucy. I practically sexually assaulted her and yet she sits here next to me, trusts me, after what i did. i hurt the person i love. wait love? were did that come from. did i love Luce?

no i cant love her. shes my partner that would ruin everything. besides how could someone as amazing as her love someone like me? i just doesn't make any sense . i couldn't think straight i have all these thoughts running rampage in my head. " Natsu? you don't look to good. " i heard Lucy murmur as she pressed her hand against my forehead. i shook my head " im fine Luce, i think imma head home then hit the guild" i forced out my throat felt tight. i went to go stand but Lucy grabbed my arm . i looked back at her she was bent over slightly her arm reached out toward me your head looking up at me. my eyes trailed lower skimming over her throat to her collar bones ans to the milky whit skin of her cleavage the was showing .her voice broke me out of my trance " natsu if its about this morning, don't beat your self up over it OK? its no big deal. you weren't your self." i nodded and went to the window and jumped out. Just because i wasn't in the right mind doesn't mean i wouldn't do it if i had the chance now. 


	4. Confused heart

**YO lol sorry its been awhile i've been a lil down in the dumps buuuuuuttt i did manage to write this chapter i hope you all like it lol i thought adding a lil compitition would help ;) teehee annnyway this is the longest chapter i've done so far sooooooo PLEASE review amd lemme know what you all think. :3 i do not own fairy tail or any characters.**

Dear_ mom,  
how are you? i hope things are good up there. i miss you and i wish you were here so that you could be here to help me. You know Natsu my partner, the one i told you about? well some things happened between us and he's been avoiding me. we haven't spoken in weeks. I don't know what to do mom. Aside from that everythings good. i love it here in fairy tail mom you would have loved it and all the people in it their all so warm hearted just like you . i wish this letter could be longer but i have a busy day ahead of me.  
i love you._

- Lucy H.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she closed up the letter and put it away with all the others. She stood up turning to grab her whip and keys, strapping them to her hip. Lucy lifted her head up holding it high, she left her apartment and headed towards the guild. She was going to confront Natsu on his behavior. Lucy had tried several times to confront Natsu on his odd behavior, and every time he would dodge it and leave her to go find something else to occupy him not leaving any time for Lucy. She was fed up and ready to put a stop to all this nonsense.

Lucy stormed into the guild to see Lisanna holding Natsu's hands while crying , at first she thought something bad had happened but then lisanna leaned up and crushed her lips over Natsu's . Lucy turned away on her heel and slipped out of the guild. Lucy ran , tears blurring her vision and her heart pounded hard against her chest. she ran and ran straight past her house and into the forest. twigs snapped and leaves crunched beneath her feet, twisted gnarly branches hung low snagging and slicing open her skin, the fresh hot blood dripped down her face and down the column of her throat.  
Lucy continued to run ignoring the burning sensation of her salty tears seeping into the fresh wounds. She skidded to a halt at the edge of a cliff right above the shore, rocks tumbled down into the waves crashing into the base of the cliff. Her breath came in ragged puffs of air, her heart was hammering inside her hest, sweat glistened on her skin before rolling down her face and running along her jaw line only to drip off of her chin. tears streaked down her face and her hair was plastered to her damp skin stained with blood. Adrenaline that was pumping through her veins began to dissipate leaving her body weak and 's knees began to buckle under her weight, falling into her knees she stared out into the ocean. Lucy felt weak and tired, a feeling of helplessness over came her Her head sunk low and her body shook slightly. Lucy's body tensed as a cold hand gripped her shoulder softly.

**~Gray's POV~**

Anger surged through me when i saw her look u at me, she looked so worn and completely and utterly crushed my heart squeezed when tears began to fall from those pretty brown eye's. I had hated how Natsu had her affection, that was the one thing i envied about that flame brain he had her and he didn't even know it. IF only she would look MY way i would love her and care for her i would never hurt her or make her cry like she hiccuped slightly and lowered her head " Lucy.."i lowed my self down next her"Lucy look at me.."she turned her head towards me and leaned into me ignoring my request completely . i wrapped my arms around her pulling her slender form closer towards me.

"Lucy...he doesn't deserve someone like you, you deserve someone who wont hurt you or make you cry like he dose. Lucy...I ..I would never make you go through something like this i would cherish you and love you." i felt her tense up in my arms, going rigid at my words.i pulled her closer and buried my face in the crook of her neck, not caring if she rejected me i just wanted her to know how i felt and i'm here for her. "Gray...I'm...just so tired of feeling this way. i just wanna be happy."she paused as she mulled over her next words "I never knew you felt this way Gray im sorry."i pulled her away from me keeping her at arms length " Lucy i love you. Lucy your the closest to heaven that ill ever be, and...i really don't wanna go home right now. i wanna be with you . When ...When every thing seems to be broken ...I just want you to who i am. i want you to know how i feel , to just once look at me , even for a moment. Just once i want you to notice me not as your Nakama but as a man." her beautiful golden brown eyes were wide and glittered with tears. her lips quivered lightly and i felt as if all patience and common sense left me as i leaned down to press my lips against hers softly, holding her close, her lips were so soft compared to my rough ones.i tilted my head slightly to deepen the kiss. i ran my tongue across her lower lip, asking for entrance, when she didn't comply i nipped at her bottom lip roughly, her lips parted a little to gasp, i took my chance and slid my tongue inside her mouth running it along her's probing it to battle with mine. she was hesitant but slowly began to respond. she tasted so sweet, like strawberry's. i relished in this moment between us, we parted for air i couldn't help but smile at lowered head a blush tinting her cheeks. i stood up and brushed the dirt of me and and extended my hand out towards her. "C'mon lets get you cleaned up." i smiled down at her. She slid her small hand into my larger one and i pulled her up from her spot on the ground.

_**~LUCY's** POV~_

I sat in the middle of my bed thinking back to this afternoon with gray. I touched my lips with the tips of my figures as i thought of the kiss between us. I loved Natsu but he was with lisanna, i saw them kiss. But mabey i needed to move on... Find a new love...with Gray? i dont know. i felt so confused. should i continue to chase after Natsu of should i stop and go out on a limb with Gray. My feelings for Natsu have always been absolute but did i really wanna feel this way everytime i see him with her? to chase after someone who's in a relationship? did i have a right to step in a ruin his happiness just so i could have him? would he even want me? all these questions plagued me. I know Gray loves me and i don't have a doubt he'd treat me right but did i really wanna be with him? could i see my self with him?scenarios played in my mind. Mabey i should sleep on it and try again when my heads clear. i turned to shut my window, i locked it. it would remain locked to. Natsu could go sneek into _lisanna's_ room every night now. she was his girlfriend. That and i didnt really wanna see him tonight. i don't think my heart could handle it. i climbed under the covers and reached over to my nightstand to grab my Ipod. i put my head phones on and went to my playlist letting my mind wonder as _time is running out _by muse played into my ears. " i think im drowning~ asphyxiated i wanna breack the spell that you've created." i sang along as i lay in my bed waiting for sleep to claim me. i closed my eyes and let the music just flow. i felt at peace. the song ended and Hot mess by cobra starship came on. i let my mind wander of to Natsu. i thought of all the times we laughed or argued, i let a small smile grace my face as i let the sleep claim me.

**NATSU's** POV~

Today in the guild i swore i caught a wiff of lucy's scent. but i didn't see her. i hadn't seen her at all today. i Headed towards her house. i hadn't spoken to her in weeks but every night after she went to sleep i would stop by her window to see her sometimes i would lay next to her and just take in her sent , it calmed me. just her very presance made me feel at ease. Luce was very important to her but after that morning i just didnt know how to face her. I knew my feeling for Lucy weren't exactly ... Friend based. i thought about her in ways that friends shouldn't do. i imagined her doing things that i couldnt even look at her with out blushing, in so many of my dreams i would see her benaeth me withering and moaning. her hair spread out around her in a halo her eyes half lidded and filled with lust, her body glistening with a thin sheen of sweat, her full pink lips red and bruised from my kisses, her screaming my name. all of it . i see these things EVERY time i close my eyes. i jumped um on to her window ? it wasnt open like usual , i shrugged it off as her mabey just being cold. i tried to oped it but it was locked. What the hell? Luce never locked her window. why would she lock the fuckin window, i looked into her room to see her laying sound asleep with her headphones in the sheets pooled at her waist , her thin blue tank top had rided up on her stomach revealing smooth pale skin. her face looked so peaceful her long thick eye lashes casted long shadows across her cheek bones, her plump lips were turned upwars slightly at the corners displaying a small smile on her beautiful face.  
her breasts rose and fell with each breath she took. she looked so beautiful with the moon light shining down on her i couldn't help but stare at her. she was truly a peice of art, from her flawless skin to her golden brown eyes and her wavy golden hair , all the way down to her curvaceous body.  
god how i could stare at her. i wanted to tell her what happened today but she wasnt around to tell. lisanna had confesed her feelings and kissed me . it was weird cuz she's like my sister i can't even imagine my self with her. i been in love with Luce for about as long as i've known her i just haven't relized it till a couple of weeks ago. i took one last look at her before i jumped down from up on her window. i landed silently in a crouch , i stood and started walking back towards my house i just couldn't stop thinking about her and how gorgeous she is. i shook my head in hopes to rid my self of the thoughts. tonight was gonna be a long one.

**Welllll what do ya think? if you like it lemme know :)  
****Review on who you would like lucy to be with you're answers depend on who she gets with ~~ lol will she get with gray? or will she get with Natsuuu~ ? hmmmm ill update sooon **


	5. a new begining? or is it a mistake?

okay okay i have decided i want to couple lucy with...-_- you gotta read to find out . lol it love graylu and nalu so this story is gonna have lots of heart breack confusion love and read and tell me if ya liked it

* * *

LUCY"S POV

i streatched out in my bed letting a sigh escape me i stared up at my ceiling. i had thought long and hard on what i should do. after sleeping on the idea...i decided to make a risk with..Gray.  
HE loved me and there was a point in time were i thought gray was attractive and crushed a little on him but that was like the first month of me being in fairy tail and it was a small one.  
But i want to be happy. and Gray he...i..i believe choosing him will be good for me.i need to move on from Natsu im ready to love someone other than him. i sat up determination filling me. i walked up to my bathroom door up. before i opened it i would respond to Grays confession today. i grabbed my brush and started to comb through the knots in my hair.i threw it up into a loose ponytail, a few wavy strands falling down to frame my face i applied some lip gloss and a little eye liner.  
i put everything away and headed into my room going through my dresser

pink? no

purple? no

blue?yes

i grabbed a blue and black corset it had a snow flake pattern on the electric blue part going down the middle the rest was black tinted a dark blue at the end of it tho. i slid a mesh long sleaved shirt on before putting the corset on and laceing it up. i picked out a pair of ripped black skinnys and wiggled into them. they fit snuggly on me riding low on my hips.i let my self give a small content smile at my reflection. i headed back towards my closet and grabbed a pair of combat boots, they had been in my closet forever , hell id never even wore this outfit before.  
i had gotten it as a gift from an old friend before i had ever joined fairy tail.i hooked my keys and whip onto my belt , i went to grab an apple but a knock at my door stole my attention. i set the apple back down and headed towards my door. i swung it open carlessly . a gasp escaped my lips

"Gray.." my voice cracked slightly . here he was, the same man that had been on my mind since this morning .

"Ah hey Lucy ...um i was wondering if i could walk with you to the guild.?"a light blush tinted his cheeks as he glanced at me .

"oh um sure... um i was actually hopeing to talk to you." i laughed nervously. his eyes wided slightly worry evident on his face.

"really?" he scratched the back of his head nervously.i nodded blushing lightly.  
how do i say this? um well here it goes."Gray... um about yesterday" i saw his face drop at my words." i was hopeing um mabey we could um idk give ...us a go? i mean um if thats ok with you?" i stuttered trying to get the words out.i sighed in defeat as i took a few steps closer to Gray. i took a deep breath.

" Gray do you...mabey wanna go out with m-" gray crushed his lips over mine cutting me of, i didnt hesitate to respond to him i imeadiately wrapped my arms around his neck puling him closer to me his skin was ice cold and sent shivers down my spine... but in a good way. i liked...kissing him . mabey just mabey i could get over Natsu. he gripped my hips pulling me closer his hand's trailed there way up he rested one on my lower back and the othe in the middle of my back.

i tilted my head to deepen the kiss he pulled away tho. resting his head against my forehead. he laghed it wasn't the ones you herd him do at the guild this one sounded straight from the heart it was a deep rich sound. i couldnt help but smile at the pulled me in close nuzzeling the crook of my neck is hot breath fanning over the plains of my planted a soft kiss to my neck.i felt his chest rumble as he hummed in delight."i Love you Lucy Heartfilia." his words made my heart clench. i wanted to say it back but...i knew i was not ready not yet. i needed time to get natsu outta my head. he pulled a way to stand his hand held out to me waiting for me to take it. i slipped my hand into his. we walked side by side hand in hand. could this be the beginning of something new?

-GRAY"S POV-

my heart was beating a million mile's per hour i was ecstatic Lucy had decided to us a chance. She looked stunning today , Lucy was an extrordinarily gorgeous woman anyone could see that but it was her kind loveing eyes that always drew me in. she was so kind hearted and bubbly i couldnt help but fall for her. i glanced down at her, her golen brown heys looked like molten gold with speck of silver glittering in there cheeks were stained a light pink.  
i gripped her hand a little more firmly,her hand felt so small in my larger one. i let out a sigh of contentment. i know Lucy's heart belonged to another but i want her to get to know me and if she fall's for me , i'd be the happiest man alive i would most definitely cherish if things were to go the other way and her heart remains his,ill...i'll let go. i love her and seeing her happy would be enough for would hurt no doubt about that. my heart clenched at the thought of letting her go.  
i dont wanna think of those types of things now. i had her right now and thats all that mattered. we stoped at the guild doors.  
i looked down at her to see worry etched into her face eye's softened slightly. i leaned down and brushed my lips against her in a gentle kiss.i went to pull back but she pulled me back panting her lips over mine in another kiss this one different from the last , her kiss was full of passion and determination.i kissed her back, i allowed my tongue to slip out sliding across the seem of her bottom lip.  
i savoured her taste , i when i kiss her i felt my ice cold body grow hot , flames licked across my skin scorching white hot need. my body ached and throbbed ,my cock hardening and lengthening in a desperate urgency. my muscles pulling tight and clenching a deep desire pooling in the pit of my stomach. Need and plessure over riding my senses. i pulled her close pressing her body flush against me. my need throbbing hard against her stomach.

i pulled a way.i could't do this. i didn't wanna pressure into something she was most definatly not ready for.  
i closed my eyes,god i need to calm think think, i tried hard to think of something to get rid of my hard on.

"Gray.. .." lucy's voice drew my attention. it was low and sultry. compleatly and utterly seductive. did she even know?

i cleared my throat and opened up the guild doors" we should get going." she nooded a small smile graced her lips took my hand and we walked into the guild. together. my feelings were absolute. i felt proud to be with her i also felt blessed . she was an angel in disguise i chuckeled lightly.i felt all eye's on us one belonging to a particualy hot headed dragon. and another that belonged to a sullen water mage. ignored the stares tho. my sole attention belonged to her.i bent down and peck her lips before leading her over to an empty table.i sat down next to her keeping my arm wrapped around her shoulder.

LUCY"S POV

my gut twisted and churned as me and gray walked through the guild towards a table. i felt so many eye's on me. what do i do ? do i smile? do i- gray cut of my train of thought when he leaned down the kiss me it was brief and short but loveing no doubt. we sat down at the table his arm around my shoulders.i felt my heart rate speed up when i felt Natsu's eyes boring into back of my head was heating up under his intense stare.  
my heart squeezed and thumped painfully in my chest. my chest felt tight and bruised, making it hard to breath. i leaned into gray in hopes for some comfort.i looked up into his eyes they softened in understanding. he stroked my hair and kissed my forhead. i leaned into him resting my head in the crook of his neck.

NATSU"S POV

my heart broke when i saw luce walk through those doors with him.i felt as if every dream i had, had been when they kissed i felt as if she tore out my hear and stomped on it. is this what i get for waiting around hopeing thaat she'll just one day magically love me? for not ever telling her? is this my punishment. i cluched at my chest the pain almost unbearable. i stared longingly at her, she looked amazing just like she did every day. ive seen lucy on her worst days and yet she seems to always appear beutiful in my eyes. lucy had my heart since the day i met her when she first smiled,_ hook line and sinker. _she was such an amazing person a because of my own stupidity and cowardness she slipped away. right through my fingures. i wonder if things could've been different if i had told that have changed things? of would i have ended up ruining our friend ship for nothing? i felt my body's tempature lower and lower and touch of my skin felt deadly cold and clamy.i was never cold. i furrowed my brows at the thought..

"NAAAAAAATSSSUUUUUU~~~" Lisanna called out before jumping onto my giggeled lighty tugging at my hair. i let out an aggrevated sigh. "lisanna stop im not in the mood." i ground out through my teeth..i shrugged her of my back be for storming out of the guild anger and rejection pumping through my veins.

**NORMAL POV**

lisanna whatched as natsu made his way out of the guild, hurt by his actions she murmered" whats wrong with natsu."softly  
Gajeel walked up behind her." he's mad because bunny girl went and got her self a boy friend." he scoffed at its obviousness. lisanna looked taken aback at his words" he likes her?" a look of disdain evident on her rolled his eyes " of course every one knows salamander and bunny girl got the hots for eachother their the only ones that HAVEN'T noticed." he said it as if it wer the most obvious thing there was. lisanna wlked off to go pout feeling een more rejcted than when natsu refused her confession. while everyone in the guild celebrated and laughed enjoing one anothers company. somewhere out in the forest an angery hurt brooding dragon lay in the .

**soooooooo what did you think ? is it good? theres gonna be a whole lot of natsu in chapter 6  
**im gonna give every one warning in chapter six there may be rape/sex,violence/harm and alot of problems to come.  
thank you for reading  
reviewwwwwwwww  
NATSU: ya heard her review.-grummbles-  
hey! no pouting natsu !  
byyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeee dont forget to lemme know if you guy's liked it or hate it.


	6. split personality's back?

hey sorry for those who will not enjoy this is not ment for the younger crowd if its not what you guys were hoping for sorry. life aint fair

* * *

Lucy walked silently next to gray, it was a routine that never ended he would pick her up every dull morning and walk-her half way home before biding her goodnight it was a normal everyday couple routine, cute, simple and ordinary it was one that she did ritually for the last 4 months of her relationship with gray, it was everything that Lucy despised. she wanted something exciting, full of mystery and passion she wanted love, a love that knew no boundaries. she didn't want to be caged in, she wanted to be free. to mix things up and drop down her guard and just let everything that she's kept bottled up inside,out.

but tonight was different. tonight after Gray dropped her off half way as he did every night, Lucy didnt go home she lingered around to stare up at the glittering star's if only for a minute.

unknowing of the feral stare watching her, following her, wanting her.

She had been his addiction, his very veins caught aflame at the slightest rake of her eyes.

An incredible want burning through him,a insatiable need coursing through him. His mind pounded as excruciating pain washed over him. every bone in his body felt as if the were breaking under an invisible force. his stomach twisted and churned. muscles tightened and contorted beneath his tanned skin. a dull throb behind his eyes pounded increasingly, crying out he gripped and clawed at his eyes to rid himself of the growing pain in their depths. growing and consuming him, pain continued to wrack his body.

canines elongated, biting into his flesh. stumbling backwards, his back slammed into the cold hard brick wall, his bones cracking and rearranging themselves on impact.  
an eerie silence fell upon him,his sore body slumped over,head hanging low, a new, more animalistic air hung thick around him.

lifting his head ,golden eyes glinted dangerously as they locked onto their target. .mine,was the only thought in his head.

stalking forward natsu made his way stelthily towards lucy following her everystep. watching her. taking her in.

he knew this wasnt right,that he shouldnt feel this way about her, they were partners but she was so kind to him tho he fell in love with her even tho she would get angry and kick or hit him, but deep down she was so warm hearted he just couldnt denie what he felt.

Natsu watched lucy step into her apart ment.a sigh escaping her parted lips as she closed the door, not forgeting to lock it.

Natsu hadnt gone through her window in a little more than 4 months, but tonight he would once again. sliping through her window , he hid deep within the . his muscels were bunched up tight beneath his skin, jaw taunt and eye's focused,intent on catching every movement around him.

a light burst of air glided across the room. the cool air broke through the shadows and the scent in the air slammed into natsu full force. his eyes closed as he inhaled the delicious scent that was _her._ she walked across the room her body moving with so much grace it was almost hypnotic. leaning over her desk ,her back to him, Natsu slid out from the darkness a low growl emitting from deep within his chest. starteled at the sound lucy turned around, eyes wide and lips parted.

A deep sound came from behind me, i swiftly turned around to see natsu striding towards me his muscles rippiling beneaath his skin , his eyes were so animalistic.

"N-Natsu?"i tilted my head back to look up at looked somewhat taller than normal,and his muscles bulged, his smooth tawny skin pulled tight over his muscles ,when did this happen? dont get me wrong natsu's always been in great shape but now he;s well ... hes so well defined his mucles are so well defined that they couldve been chiseled from marble.

"hmm." his deep voice rang in my ears ,looking back up into hi golden eye's,the corners of his lips twitched upwards into a small grin his long canines peeking out leaned in realll close , his lips brushing against my temple , before he in hailed deeply. another primitive growl escaping him.

"God i've missed you,"his knuckles brushed along my cheek." your smell"inhailing again, he placed a hand on my hip." your very presance... you've been avoiding me luce. i dont like that " his voice deepening towards the end of his sentance.i swallowed the lump in my throat, my palms were cold and clamy. oh god hes confronting me. THIS is exactly what ive been trying to my throat, i spoke.

" i've been ..busy."wow really busy? im sooo smooth.-_-.

sighing i let my head go limp resting it on his chest "Natsu, im sorry i shoul-" one moment i was speacking and the next the world was tumbleing around , air was wizzing past my ears, my stoumach churned and flipped , my heart skipped a beat as my body hit the bed, landing so roughly that the air is knocked out of me , leaving me temporarily begging for oxygen.

" do you really think im going to let you just leave with out being punished for your actions?" was this natsu? yea his eye's were gold but then again theyed been like that off and on alot latly. but his whole attitude is different.  
"w-what, look im sorry i avoided you. but you wouldnt under stand."

i forced out quickly, his eye's closed and his brows furrowed, he bent his head to the side the loud snapping of his bones echoing through out the room.  
when he opened his eye's again they were pitch black but there were specks of gold all through them, they looked like smoldering embers, burnning hotly within a fire.

"** no you don't under stand _Lucy, you put me through hell._i had to sit around and see you** with..him," he said the word him with so much hatred, it was almost unbelivable, this wasnt like natsu at all."**God and your scent , your beautiful scent was constantly mixing with his.,"**He growled and pressed his body against me, his hands forcing my knees apart ,to settle his hips aginst mine.

"**you're _mine._ you've always been mine. ive been after you for years."**i stared wide eyed up at him, natsu likes..me?i went to move but ended up brushing against his chest.a low rummble shook his chest."**god do you even know what you do to me?"**he ground out through clentched teeth, hegripped my hips firmly, and grinded his hips up against me, his hardness hot and throbbing,verrry took hold of me , this was just like last time, i need to get away ...but do i want to?

no i have to i have.. gray buti didnt love him. he knew i didnt . i loved natsu. i knew that for sure. but di i want to escape?

he ground his hips into mine again, elicting a moan from him.i bit down hard on my lip and squeezed my eyes was so wrong but it felt so right  
,i was with Gray but i loved knew not natsu.i cant do this to gray, i love him just not the way he wants to. but even so i cant let this continue it would crush him.

" Natsu,stop we cant do this im with Gray, this is cheating, STOP." i got the words oout as fast as it. i might as well tell natsu how i feel. " Natsu i- i love you i always have. but im in a relationship right now. dont get me wrong i want to..um ya know..do.. you um ...wait?"

i felt so flustered my cheeks were on finally stoped what he was doing looking me in the eyes.

"Luce' i would wait forever for you ..i love you. i can wait longer for you.i dont just want your body, i want your soul your heart your mind alll of you. i wanna be consumed by you luce and i wanna consume you.." his eyes were a smoldering black with burning embers spattered through them.

a fire burning deep sheen of sweat covered his face and eyes were feral and wild his long canines peeked out from between his lips."**But god do i want you."**his face dropped to my neck inhailing deeply.

his hands griped my hips tighter before releasing me from his back he pushed his hair heaved a hevy sigh before speaking.

**" you're lucky im letting you go, if it not for the fact that your so adiment on not doing it right now, id have my way with you . ."**he growld closing his eyes in the prosess , i felt a shiver run down my away i crawled away from him, dragging the backet towards me i clutched it at my chest pooled in the pit of my stomach from his words.

."thank you natsu." i stammer and he rolls his eyes,"move over and stay on that side of the bed."he points nonchalantly atthe far end of my bed." but why?" i burrowed my brows in confusion.

"you owe me this at least luce' its been a long time since i slept in bed with you. just...stay on you side ok?" he murmured. i nodded slowly backing crawled under the sheeets his back towards me.i wanted to reach out and wrap my arms around him, but he told me to stay over here. i rolled away from him. closeing my eyes."i love you."i whispered softly before drifting to sleep.

(natsu)

"i love you."i closed my eyes in pain as my whole body clenched and my muscles rolled and bones cracks. the pain id been experiencing has been excruciating, but hearing those words from her made it bearable. i loved her. i really did , but i wish what had happened didnt. at least not like that,dont get me wrong it felt amazing to be pressed against her like that , but i had no control of my actions.

it was like an out of body experience . i could see what i was doing but i couldnt stop here i am laying next to her just like old times but...this time, i know she loves me back. how can i not wanna just hold her and kiss her?because she asked me not as soon as she leaves that idiotic ice prick, ill have her against the wall,the floor,the bed,bent over, ill take her any way i can get her,she is MINE. 

* * *

sorry for any missing words computers stupid. lemon in next chapter ;p


End file.
